


pen-pals forever

by thatemofangirl



Series: AUgust 2020 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Feel-good, Gen, Happy, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Harley and Peter would totally give Tony grey hairs, I'm gonna have to write that now, Kid Harley Keener, Kid Peter Parker, No Angst, Pen Pals, but there’s a tiny bit of sadness, is anyone else imagining Harley being Science Buddies with Shuri?, proof that everyone wants to be Peter’s friend, that’s not getting out of my head, time progresses so be sure to check the dates, you’ll know what I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatemofangirl/pseuds/thatemofangirl
Summary: Let’s all appreciate the country wide school pen-pal program that made it possible for these two nerds to be friends.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: AUgust 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858408
Comments: 14
Kudos: 113





	pen-pals forever

**Author's Note:**

> Day Seven: Childhood Friends

**Rose Hill, Tennessee**

"I still don't understand why I have to participate in this stupid thing." Harley pouted as he watched his mother fill out the form he brought home from school with him.

"It's a great way for kids like you to be more social and make more friends!" She told him with a smile.

"Kids like me?" Harley was unamused. He didn't want to be social. He didn't want to make new friends.

"You know what I mean Harls," she sighed as she filled out their address on the slip. "Plus, it's a school project. You don't want to get a zero, do you?"

"If it's forcing me to write to a random stranger, I'll gladly take the zero." Harley dropped his head on the table. His bangs flopped over his face but he didn't care. He was trying to be dramatic and it only added to the effect. It took a lot of strength to not be annoyed at the hair that uncomfortably got in his eyes.

"You could really make a new friend, Harley." His mother told him, folding up the slip and tucking it into her son's backpack so he could bring it to school with him the next day. "It could be someone from anywhere in the world.. Isn't that at least a little exciting?"

"I don't get why you're letting our address be out there in the world. What if an axe murderer shows up and kills us all in our sleep?"

"Harley,"

"What?" The boy shrugged, sitting back up. "I'm just saying,"

"If you really need to know, the form says that our information will only be on a district-approved site. Schools all over the country are using it and participating in this event. And only your future pen-pal will be the only one who gets our address."

"What's to stop me from not writing?" Harley asked, desperately trying to find a way out from taking a part in the school program.

"Think about it from your future pen-pal's perspective: wouldn't you feel sad if the person you were writing too never wrote back? You'd feel sad, wouldn't you? Maybe even angry." She smiled softly at Harley, who's expression softened as he thought about it. "Just remember that you might be the cause of someone's negative feelings and bring them down. I'm not saying you have to do this, but wouldn't you want to at least _try_ to make someones day and potentially make a new friend?"

Harley sighed, picking at his nails. He did figure anyone he could possibly write too would be better than the kids at his school. Especially the ones that bully him. He couldn't see the harm in trying, the only real thing stopping him from being enthusiastic about was his fear of the person not liking him. Who was he kidding? Those were real fears.

"I guess I could try," He mumbled, seeing his mother beam out of the corner of his eyes.

"Who knows? You could meet someone you could truly like!"

"That would be a miracle." Harley stood up and grabbed his backpack to bring it to his room. He might as well start his homework. Worrying about a pen-pal was something he could dwell on later. He hoped it would only last long enough for him to get a good enough grade for school and then he wouldn't even have to speak to them again.

**Queens, New York City, New York**

"What do you think he'll be like? Do you think he'll be nice?" Peter asked excitedly as he wrote down his name on his school's pen-pal enlistment form.

"It could be a she," his uncle Ben said with a low chuckle.

"Oh. Yeah. That would be cool too," then Peter frowned. "What's our address again?"

"Here, let me fill it out." Ben took the paper and pen, filling out the information for his enthusiastic nephew.

"You're really looking forward to this, aren't you?" May entered the room and sat down on the living room couch, gaining Peter's attention.

"Yeah! I mean, I could meet someone really cool!" Peter crossed his legs under him on the couch. "And they could _live_ somewhere really cool! And send pictures, and we could talk about the things we have in common!"

"You think all that's gonna happen, Pete?" May asked.

"Yeah." Peter stated. "Well, I hope so. I really hope we can be friends!"

"Anyone who wouldn't want to be friends with you would be missing out, Bud," Ben said as he folded up the paper and putting it back in Peter's folder so he could hand it in the next morning.

Peter's smile reached his ears as he bounded up to put his folder away.

"Do you think they'll like the Avengers? I feel like they have to love them for us to be friends."

"Maybe. But not everyone has an interest in superheroes. Don't let that get in the way of you forming a friendship."

"No," Peter shook his head. "No of course not. I know that." 

"Well, if you wanna be able to hand that in tomorrow, you gotta go to sleep so you can wake up in the morning."

Peter glanced out the window, not realizing it had gotten dark out. "But I'm not tired!"

"If you want to risk it..."

"I'm going! I'm going." Peter wanted to be angry, but he was too excited about the pen-pal program to feel any other emotion.

He really believed he had a chance to form a true friendship from doing this. And with any luck, whoever he got would want to write even after the mandatory dates for school. Maybe even he might be able to meet them in real life one day.

**Rose Hill, Tennessee**

**"** Peter Parker." Harley repeated the name of his pen-pal as he stared at the slip his English teacher gave him a week ago of the randomly generated student of another school from one of the schools across the country that were participating.

It was very basic paper of information. It said his name, and gave his address. And that was it, other than the instruction that said that Harley was going to be the first to receive a letter. Peter had been chosen to send the first one.

Harley wasn't one who liked to sit and wait. Waiting usually allowed his thoughts to roam, and they never ended up in a good place. He liked building things, playing video games. Basically anything that meant he got to use his hands and have to concentrate with his brain.

He just pushed the slip of paper out of the way on his desk and pulled forward a small box of LEGOs and began piecing them together according to the instruction manual.

It had been a week since he got that paper. He wondered how much longer he was going to have to wait for an actual letter to arrive. Harley was trying to debate on being on the receiving end, whether it was good or bad. Because he could get the letter, and have first impression on Peter. He could figure out what kind of person he was, and make the conscious decision to choose not to write back whereas Peter didn't have that choice. Well, he did. Since he would write in the first place, he chose that.

Harley was three steps from completing his LEGO racecar when he heard a knock on his door.

"Yeah?" He asked, not removing his focus from the LEGOs until after his mom had walked in.

"Looks like your pen-pal wrote, Harley," she said, placing a sealed envelope on his small desk next to his spare parts.

"Okay." Harley shrugged, continuing to work. He could feel his mom looking at him and waiting for him to open it, but he wanted to finish what he was building first. "I promise I'll open it."

"And what about writing back?"

"Undecided."

"Dinner in five, so come down when you're done. Got it?"

"Yeah Mom."

He glanced over as his bedroom door closed. On his way back to focusing on the LEGO, his eyes found the envelope. Sighing, Harley pressed on the last piece before he picked up the mail and ripped it open.

Pulling out the paper, he began to read.

 _February_ _25, 2013_  
 _Dear Harley,_

 _First off,_ _I_ _wanna say you have a really cool name._ _I'm_ _Peter, but_ _I_ _guess you already know that._

 _I've never really done this before, but_ _I'm_ _really excited and looking forward to being_ _your_ _friend. Hopefully. Do you want to be friends?_

 _I asked May what to write,_ _(she's_ _my aunt by the way,_ _I_ _live with her and my uncle Ben) but anyway,_ _I_ _asked her what to write and she told me "whatever you want" which wasn't really a big help._

 _I don't want to make this too long so_ _I'm_ _just_ _gonna ask another question. Do you like superheroes like The Avengers? And who's your favorite?_

 _Mine's Iron Man. I want to be just like him when_ _I'm_ _older. A superhero. That would be cool._

 _I think_ _I'll_ _stop here. I hope this doesn't get lost in the mail._

_Sincerely, Peter_

Harley glanced over the letter one more time before he folded it back up and grabbed a blank piece of paper of his own.

"Dinner!" Harley paused when he heard his mom call to him.

He decided to eat first, but when he got back, he was going to blow Peter's mind. He asked if Harley liked superheroes? Well, he had a story to tell.

**Queens, New York City, New York**

Peter had nearly been bouncing with excitement for over a week, waiting for a reply from Harley.

He refused to let himself believe that maybe Harley wouldn't write back. What good would that be? That means both he and Peter would get zeroes. No one could be _that_ mean. Could they?

Peter checked the mail every day once he got home from school, only realizing that the mailman came an hour after he got home from school three days in. The letter hadn't came in those three days though, so it was all good.

Peter was on his way to the front lobby of his apartment building when the front door opened, May clad in her hospital scrubs, holding the mail in her hands.

Peter crossed his fingers in hopes that maybe today was the day as he trailed his aunt into the living room.

"You're home early," he heard Ben say when he noticed May come into the room.

"No, traffic just didn't make me want to rip my hair out today." She chuckled.

Peter had thought she was ignoring him as he silently waited, but when she started to shuffle through the mail, he became the happiest he had been that entire week.

"I think I saw something in here for you Pete,"

"Really?" Peter nearly vaulted over the arm of the couch, eager and clambering on to sit next to his aunt.

"I think it's from your pen-pal." May tried to keep a straight face, but with the anticipation Peter was feeling she and Ben couldn't help but to smile.

Peter was careful not to tear the letter inside the envelope as he opened it. He pulled out the slip of paper, and right there, he started to read.

**_March 4, 2013_ **   
**_Hey Peter,_ **

**_Thanks for the compliment_ _I_ _guess. My name's okay._ _I've_ _never really thought it was anything special._**

**_Out of obligation,_ _I_ _feel like I should say_ _I_ _live with my mom, and sister, Abigail. My dad..._ _I_ _don't really want to talk about him._**

**_Superheroes are cool._ _I'm_ _not sure there are_ _many_ _kids who don't like The Avengers. It's funny you say Iron Man's your favorite, because I have a story you won't believe._**

**_About a month ago, remember when everyone thought Tony Stark was dead? Well, he broke_ _into_ _a small shed_ _in_ _my backyard._**

**_It was really crazy. I_ _helped_ _him rebuild the Iron Man suit because it was_ _pretty_ _damaged, and I saved his life. I almost got_ _hurt_ _too, but_ _that's_ _not the point. I wonder if he even remembers me._**

**_I would say something about meeting your idol, but being honest, he really isn't half bad. Just did what he had to do._ **

**_Anyway, that's really all_ _I_ _have to say._**

**_Oh, and_ _I_ _guess if you want to try that friends thing? I guess I'll be up for it if you are._**

**_Harley_ **

"Peter? Where are you going?" Ben asked as the boy jumped up from the couch with a large smile and raced to his bedroom.

"To write back!" He shouted.

Harley Keener had just become one of his new favorite people.

_March 12, 2013_   
_Dear Harley,_

_I can't believe you met Tony Stark!_ _That's_ _insane! You SAW the Iron Man suit with your own two eyes!_ _That_ _had to be incredible!_

_Is having a sibling cool? Or is she more annoying to have around?_

_I understand if you don't really want to talk about your dad. We've only just met. I never really knew my parents, they died before_ _I_ _could really get to know them. It's okay though! You don't have to feel bad or anything. I only have a couple of_ _happy_ _memories, you know? But May and Ben are the best parents_ _I_ _could ever have, even if they are my aunt and uncle._

 _I'm_ _so happy you want to be friends, you don't even understand. That's all I was hoping could come out of me doing this, even if that was a lot to ask for._

 _How's Rose Hill? I've never heard of_ _it_ _before, and online says it's a pretty small city. Is_ _it_ _like, Gilmore Girls small? Does everyone know everyone?_ _I'm_ _pretty sure they live in a town, but that doesn't matter._

_It's really nice to meet you Harley._

_Sincerely,_   
_Peter_

**_March 16, 2013_ **   
**_Hey Peter,_ **

**_I'm_ _sorry_ _to hear about your parents, even if you say it's all good. At least you say you have amazing guardians._**

**_Be_ _lucky_ _you don't have any siblings. Don't get me wrong,_ _I_ _love Abigail (don't EVER tell her_ _I_ _said that), but she can get really annoying to deal_ _with_ _all the time. She's basically the complete opposite of me, and the facts that all she wants_ _to_ _watch is Dora the Explorer and play with princesses and is the biggest social butterfly I know, we can really conflict at times._**

**_She's cool to have around some days though. Days we get along,_ _I_ _genuinely enjoy._**

**_Rose Hill isn't THAT small, but a lot of us do know each other._ _Especially_ _the kids around school and at the arcade and_ _stuff_ _like that. I can't believe it's anything_ _like_ _that in New York. That place is huge. If you told me you knew_ _everyone_ _on the street you lived on,_ _I_ _would_ _be_ _legitimately surprised. No offense._**

**_It's nice to meet you too. You're actually someone_ _I_ _feel like I can talk to and put_ _up_ _with. I did have my doubts, but so far, you haven't given me any reason to regret_ _actually_ _doing_ _this._**

**_Are you really going to_ _keep_ _saying 'Dear Harley' in the beginning in every letter?_**

**_Harley_ **

_July 10, 2014_   
_Dearest Harley,_

_I know it's way past it, but_ _I_ _knew you wouldn't get this time, so, Happy Fourth_ _of_ _July. Did you_ _know_ _Captain America was literally born on the 4th? I thought_ _it_ _was fake until_ _I_ _read about it. Talk about foreshadowing._

 _Both May and Ben got a raise, so we went to the_ _store_ _and bought a_ _couple_ _of movies to watch when we got back and had a_ _movie_ _night. (May said Star Wars was off the table because_ _I_ _watch an episode at least once a week) We got Divergent and Maleficent._

 _Did you read Divergent? I was so excited to watch it. I wasn't expecting to enjoy Maleficent,_ _I'm_ _more_ _of a classics_ _type_ _of guy and was_ _afraid_ _the movie would ruin her for me, but it just made me love her even more._

_How was Abby's summer camp? I think you said she'll be coming back soon. I could be smart and check your last letter, but I'm not gonna be. By the time you get this, it'll probably be past. I think. Hope you enjoyed the time you had without her!_

_Laughing from my bedroom,_   
_Peter_

_P.S._ _I_ _know how much it annoys you_ _for_ _me_ _to_ _start each_ _letter_ _with_ _Dear, so_ _I_ _changed it for you. Like this one better?_

**_July 18, 2014_ **   
**_Oh my God Peter_ **

**_I am so serious, if you start your next letter with "Dearest Harley", see what happens. I know threats don't sound too menacing when it's handwriting, but believe me when_ _I_ _say you won't like what I'll do._**

**_Maleficent was epic and you can't convince me_ _otherwise_ _. I know you said you liked it, but let me have this one thing. I didn't read Divergent, but_ _I_ _saw_ _it_ _when_ _it_ _came out. Aren't there other books? Do you think the other's will be made into movies?_**

**_Abby told me to tell you she had fun, snuck candy every night, and made a lot of new friends,_ _although_ _I_ _don't think she'll talk to more than two of them by the time September rolls_ _around_ _._**

~~**_Don't_ _believe_ _him, I'll stay_ _in_ _touch with EVERYONE!_** ~~

**_Well_ _I_ _can't erase that, it's pen and_ _I'm_ _too lazy to rewrite._**

**_I hope summer doesn't go by too quickly. School isn't really something_ _I'm_ _looking forward too. It_ _always_ _goes by too_ _fast_ _._**

**_Imagine me glaring at you over like 1000 miles or something,_ **   
**_Harley_ **

**_P.S. I'm seriously warning you Parker. Try me._ **

_March 11, 2015_   
_Hey..._

_I'm_ _sorry_ _for not really_ _answering_ _lately. I couldn't A lot has_ _happened_ _to me the_ _past_ _couple of months._

_Ben died, Harley. Um, someone shot him. Car hijacking._

_I'm_ _just_ _now starting to_ _move_ _on, but something_ _else_ _happened, and it was all just too much for me_ _to_ _process. I had to break it down and_ _focus_ _on it step by_ _step_ _._

 _I've_ _changed so much. It's a little funny for me to phrase it like that, but_ _I'm_ _still trying to figure it out. Everything's so different._

 _I can tell you more later, if you want to listen, but this being the first time_ _I've_ _actually_ _talked_ _to_ _someone other than May_ _about_ _it, it's_ _just_ _a little_ _overwhelming_ _._

 _How have you been?_ _Hopefully_ _not_ _doing anything too exciting without me knowing. I know_ _I've_ _been a little MIA lately, but_ _I_ _still want to be_ _in_ _the loop of things._

_Peter_

**_March 16, 2015_ **

**_Peter, you don't have to apologize for anything. You know I'll listen to anything you have to say._ _I'm_ _here for you, man. It's been what? Two years?_ _Something_ _like that._**

**_We're friends, and_ _if_ _you need to vent, you could send me a three_ _page_ _essay._ _I'll_ _probably procrastinate for a couple of hours first, but_ _I'll_ _read it, you know_ _I_ _will._**

**_Don't worry, nothing even remotely_ _interesting_ _has_ _happened_ _to me lately._ _I'm_ _more worried about you, anyway. Grief can do a lot_ _more_ _change to a_ _person_ _than_ _they realize. I wanna make sure you stay the nerd you are so I'll_ _always_ _be cooler than you. It'll only be sad if we both compete for edgy teen._**

**_I'm kidding. But you know...not._ **

**_Harley_ **

**_P.S. if you wanna start your next letter with Dearest...I can't believe_ _I'm_ _allowing this...you can. But ONLY if it's going to make you feel better. Do_ _not_ _take advantage of this,_ _I_ _swear_ _to_ _God. I better get a laugh._**

**Upstate New York, New York**

Tony hadn't been gone long, but Peter felt really lonely as he was making repairs to his jammed webshooters in the workshop.

He had said something about going to meet someone he hadn't seen in a while, and then he'll be right back, so of course Peter didn't ask to tag along, it seemed personal.

Thinking he had successfully fixed the trigger and unclogged the spinnerette, Peter slipped the webshooter onto his wrist to test it out. Slotting in the vial of web fluid, he took aim at the wall and fired a shot. Just as the door opened again.

"Hey, Mr. Stark. I fixed it!" Peter said, proud of himself and not looking over to see the man he thought it was.

"What's up, Web-Head?"

Peter's head turned at the new voice, his arm instantly lowering to hide the webshooter as if whoever it was didn't already see him using it. But he instantly relaxed when he recognized the face to be none other than Harley Keener.

Harley smiled at Peter's panic turned excitement, taking steps forward to greet the other boy as Tony filed into the lab behind him.

"Hey, man!" Peter accepted the high-five from his friend with a large grin. "I wasn't expecting you here so soon."

Harley shrugged. "Something happened with the plane way before takeoff, so I got switched to an earlier flight." He said as he picked up Peter's second webshooter, inspecting it before taking the liberty and slipping it onto his own wrist just to see how it felt.

"Wait," Tony squeezed his eyes shut before staring at the two boys, his eyes flickering over to the both of them, who had then froze and was waiting for him to continue with growing grins. "You knew each other and never told me?"

"You're _so_ in for a wild ride, Stark."

**Author's Note:**

> So, my brain decided to tell me I forgot to include Peter's own encounter with Iron Man (which was something I totally had planned but somehow forgot) way too late. 
> 
> I apologize for anyone who's already read this and for future readers that you were deprived of this lol. 
> 
> I won't change the chapter, but use imagination that Pete brought it up in his second letter to Harley?


End file.
